Aquí vamos otra vez
by Tsunashio
Summary: Un nuevo día en Italia, Tsuna llega a la mansión luego de un corto pasea para ver el lugar apenas en pie. Reborn molesto por los cambios de planes; guardianes esquivando las ordenes de su jefe por propia salud mental. Al final... solo un día mas de San Valentín. YAOI R27 -leve-


**Aquí vamos otra vez**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Akira Amano. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Aquí vamos otra vez.

**Pareja principal:** R27 [Reborn/ Sawada Tsunayoshi]

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

— Diálogo de los personajes —

**Género:** Humor/Romance/Yaoi

**Ranting:** T+

**Summary Completo:** Un nuevo día en Italia, Tsuna llega a la mansión luego de un corto pasea para ver el lugar apenas en pie. Reborn molesto por los cambios de planes; guardianes esquivando las ordenes de su jefe por propia salud mental. Al final... solo un día mas de San Valentín.

**.::::.**

¡Ciaossu!

Bueno, pequeñas y hermosas personitas, se que debería estar actualizando otro de mis Fic.. cofcof... pero no me resistí a escribir esto; deben admitir que es bueno que escriba(?)

A veces...

Bueno, en realidad debió ser para San Valentin, pero no me dio ganas de escribirlo, andaba muy floja(?), así que aqui lo tiene xDD

Un lindo R27 para sus fanas~ -Se incluye.-

**.:::::.**

**.:::::.**

_**Capitulo Único**_

**.:::::.**

**.:::::.**

Una explosión.

Vidrios rompiéndose.

Humo inundando el cielo.

Gritos de desesperación y cólera.

Partes de paredes desprenderse de su lugar.

Los ojos de cierto castaño miraban el lugar con incredulidad y sorpresa, sus labios levemente separados daban claros indicios de la falta de palabras que aquella situación le producía _¿Qué demonios había pasado?_

_Dos horas._

Eso es lo que había tardado, es es el tiempo que había permanecido en el exterior de la Mansión Vongola y cuando llegaba encontraba _esto_.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras un hombre alto, elegante y misterioso se colocaba a su lado, luego de haber bajado el auto perfectamente estacionado en, lo que quedaba, entrada de la que alguna vez fue la más hermosa mansión con estilo victoriano.

– Así que… – la voz de su acompañante le hizo desviar la mirada de la destrucción, recuperando parte de la compostura perdida.– ¿Deberíamos matarlos o solo atarlos? – aquella pregunta le pareció medianamente exagerada, aunque bastante tentadora.

Siguió con la mirada el recorrido del cigarro que el otro tenía, recapacitando mentalmente lo que debía hacer. Es decir, ellos se habían ido para escapar precisamente de… _eso_; aunque tampoco creyó que empeoraría con su ausencia.

Suspiro.

–No, solo… se les habrá salido _un poco_ la mano – intentó excusarlos bajo la atenta mirada del mayor, quien alzó una ceja en clara burla de sus palabras.

– Claro.. solo un poco – la ironía no pasó desapercibida por el castaño que, con un mohín impreso en sus labios, camino a lo que quedaba de la hermosa puerta de caoba.

El interior no estaba mucho mejor que el exterior, si bien la fachada de la mansión se veía destruida y, ya vagamente se reconocía algo de la arquitectura, el hall de la entrada solo era un montón de escombros que fingían ser la entrada de la casa.

_Tal vez no se pasaron solo un poco_.

Ambos hombres ingresaron, uno con una divertida sonrisa entre sus finos labios, ocultando la mirada de diversión bajo la sombra de su fedora; el otro claramente perdiendo la paciencia que le caracterizaba, observando el lugar con molestia y resignación, sabiendo el trabajo que le esperaba luego de encontrar a los_ causantes_.

Una nueva explosión.

El humo salió de uno de los costados del salón, de un agujero en medio de la pared que, al parecer, dividía el comedor con la entrada; ya los había encontrado.

Choque de metales.

Gritos y maldiciones.

Más explosiones.

Todo parecía empeorar a medida que el castaño se acercaba, siendo que el aura a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más hostil y peligrosa, provocando aún más la diversión de quien le acompañaba.

– ¿_Que se supone que hacen_? – la suave voz del castaño había salido cargada con molestia, irritación y una muy peculiar frialdad que congeló la escena que se desarrollaba en el lugar.

Los Guardianes de la Décima Generación Vongola desviaron su mirada al lugar de donde provenía la voz, tal vez para confirmar la persona de la que había salido, provocando que lentamente se fueran alejando el uno del otro y abandonaran su posición de pelea.

– ¡Décimo! – la mano derecha fue el primero en hablar, contento como tantas otras veces de la llegada de su querido Jefe, más el nerviosismo e incomodidad no fue algo que se pudiera disimular.

– Jajajaja Han llegado antes de lo previsto – la lluvia rasco su nuca mientras su espada volvía a ser de un inofensivo bambú.

– Tsuna tuvo un mal presentimiento –finalmente la voz del acompañante del joven Capo se hizo escuchar desde que llegaron al salón, dejando denotar cierta _molestia_ por haber abandonado sus actividades exteriores; lo cual muchos notaron.

– Sigo sin saber que paso – Tsuna volvió a hacerse notar, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como Reborn se movía por el salón, examinando la destrucción presenta; la cual era lo único que había en el gran comedor.

Gokudera bajo la mirada con resignación.

Yamamoto rió nerviosamente sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Ryohei dio una gran exclamación reconociendo su culpa.

Lambo los acuso a todos como los causantes.

Chrome sonrió tímidamente antes de bajar la mirada.

Mukuro soltó su típica sonrisa, tal vez un poco nervioso.

Hibari solo se resigno a desviar la mirada tan impasible como siempre.

– Por lo que… ¿hemos vuelto solo para verles bajar la mirada como _niños regañados_? – cuestionó el hitman una vez más al lado del castaño, observando a los guardianes con molestia escondida en burla.

Tsuna suspiro, no podía cambiar la forma de ser de sus guardianes.

– Ustedes limpiaran esto, no pienso firmar ningún papel de reparación. Y ni piensen en escapar, no estoy de ánimos.

_Silencio._

Tsuna podía ser peligroso si se lo propone. No por nada era alumno de Reborn.

– Hum... lamento que al final no pudiéramos hacer lo acordado – esta vez el muchacho cambió su expresión al dirigirse al mayor, con un leve puchero entre sus labios debido al inminente cambio de planes.

El mayor _sonrió_.

_Todos se estremecieron_.

– Eso es fácil de remediar.

Un grito de sorpresa se hizo escuchar.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Tsuna estaba siendo llevado como un saco de papas por el hitman a, lo que aseguraban, la recamara del primero.

Tal vez era un mal momento para decir que aquella zona de la mansión también sufrió daños.

_Graves daños_.

Todos se miraron entre sí, sin dirigir palabras, comenzaron con la limpieza de la mansión para que estuviera lista para cuando llegaran a repararla.

Hasta que un _gemido_ llegó a sus oídos.

Tal vez si podían arriesgarse a escapar y sufrir la molestia del castaño…

… _si este podía levantarse en la mañana_.

****** .:::::.**

_**Epílogo**_

El humo del cigarro abandonó sus labios mientras su mirada, tan oscura como un mismo abismo, permanecía fija en el techo de la habitación. O lo que quedaba de ella. Parte de las paredes destruidas, algunos agujeros aqui y allá; y ni rastros de una puerta que les diera un mínimo de privacidad.

_Sonrió_.

Los movimientos a un costado de su cuerpo le hicieron desviar la vista, observando al castaño abrir sus ojos al momento de soltar un bostezo, abrazándose con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

– La próxima vez deberíamos _salir del país_ – comentó en tono casual, envolviendo la cintura de su pareja.

Tsuna lo miro.

– Cuando lleguemos _no_ tendremos lugar donde vivir.

Y era verdad.

El mayor chasqueo la lengua mientras se colocaba una vez más sobre el cuerpo del más joven, hundiendo sus manos entre las sábanas para explorar el cuerpo que se le era ofrecido, sin hacer caso a las réplicas del muchacho.

– _Ellos_ no tendrán donde vivir. Nosotros conseguimos algo fácilmente – murmuró contra la piel de su cuello, escuchando la risa del castaño.

– Tal vez… para el _próximo San Valentín_ – aceptó al fin envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello el contrario, aceptando finalmente sus caricias.

Pero ambos lo sabían. Cada San Valentín era igual.

Planearían algo; Tsuna tendría un mal presentimiento; volverían a lo que quedará de la mansión, perdiendo todo plan hecho; Tsuna los regañaba para, finalmente, ambos terminar en la cama envueltos entre sábanas.

Pero ¿quien se quejaba?

… _tal vez los guardianes que se resignaron a dormir en el jardín._

** .:::::.**

**.:::::.**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

No puedo evitarlo, me ha encantado... Tuvieron que dormir en el jardín, pobrecitos (?)

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, lo disfrutaran y recuerden, no cuesta nada leer y mucho menos dejar un review, que me ayudan a escribir y corregir errores 8D

Se que ahora me gustara, pero mañana tal vez no (?)

Ma~

Nos vemos~~~ \^o^/


End file.
